Miss identity
by animeloverfull
Summary: Loneliness was something I was use to. It use to surround me, like the darkness of night. But since changing my identity, and meeting my new family, even when there was no one around me, I was never alone... so why this sudden desire to go back, when there was nothing waiting for me at home? Help from Iloveanimex
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt and only the Oc characters and plot. Everyone might be OOC as well. I hope you like it! Please Review!

Chapter one

The intro

Narrate POV

There once was a girl, Justina Kanda. She was half Australian, and half Japanese. She had long honey-brown hair, that cascaded down to her hips, and indifferent eyes. Her left was a creamy milk-chocolate, and her right was a bright green. She use to get teased a lot for that, and so opted to cover her right one with an eye-patch.

Apart from having two different eyes, she took more after her dad, where looks were concerned. Her fathers name was 'Zero Kanda'. He gave her the honey-brown hair, and her brown eye. She wouldn't tell to people, if she could help it. She didn't talk much to anyone. She was very independent, and so that made her very closed up to herself. She sometimes would share with John Brown, her childhood friend, and her parents.

John was ten at the time, with golden hair, and sky blue eyes. Even at his young age, he made it his business to look after Justina. Like a big brother figure would. He felt bad for her, and how the other kids treated her.

At the time Justina was only six years old. Her father was murdered. And the killer did his cruel act, in front of Justina's innocent eyes.

After that, her mother worked two jobs, just to support them both. She overworked herself, to the point of making herself sick.

Mary Kenda, Justina's mother, had dirty blond hair, and bright green eyes. She died on the day Justina turned 13, July 3rd. They were in Japan at the time, and Justina watched as her beloved mother was hit by a car. She remembered, the crunch of bones and puddle of blood.

They were painful memories, but ones she knew she would never escape...

From there on out, she went by Mai Taniyama.

It had been three years since the death of her mother. And Mai had changed a few things about herself. She cut her hair, so it no longer reached passed her shoulders. She got colour contacts, so now her eyes were reddish brown.

Now that she thought about it, it had been about a year since she met Kazuya Shibuya, aka Naru the narcissist, as she so cleverly dubbed him. He had brought her to work for him, and in the process, had introduced her to Lin Koujo, a Monk, Houshou Takaigawa, a miku, Ayako Matsuzaki, a TV median, Masako Hara, a researcher, Osamu Yasuhara or Yasu for short and John Brown, a priest.

They had become a family to her, and the only family she had.

Mai found herself staring off into space. She allowed herself a few minutes to remember the hard times in her life. She missed Australia, where she grow up, and her friends and family. She hoped one day, she would be able to go back... even if it was just for a while.

If only she knew it is coming back quicker then she knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai's POV

I was walking home from work at a café. I'm wearing a purple tee-shirt with a scull on it with black shorts on. I had ear buds in listening to "Kerli", "Mayday Parade", and other songs the whole way home. As I was walking I got a call from Yasu telling me to get some food for at home. Yasu and I been living together about 3 years now. When I got home Yasu had guess over.

"I'm home Yasu!" I said as I start to put the stuff away.

"Mai-chan come here. People are here to see you." Yasu said.

As I walked into the living room I sow Monk, Ayako, Masako, Lin, Madoka and Naru…Wait Lin and Naru?! I thought to myself

'When did they get back?' Oh I forgot to say that Madoka stayed here with us. I just stood there with my mouth open shocked.

"Hi guys. What you doing here?" I asked once I snapped out of my shocked.

"Mai, we came back to ask if you want to re-open SPR with us." Naru said. I just looked at him then said

"For you a cold hearted jerk no, but if Yasu want's me to I guess I can find away to make it fit."

Then I walked to my room and sat there. Then Yasu come in.

"Mai-chan…" he said in a worried voice.

"Ya?" I asked as I start reading a story on my IPod.

"Why did you leave the room?"

"I left because I don't want to see him….not now Yasu. I was just starting to forget him for good then he showed up. Why did he have to show up?" I asked looking at him starting to cry. Then I felt him come and hug me.

"Hey, no crying Mai-chan. You're a pretty girl so you don't need to cry. Be happy." He said to me. I just looked at him

"I'm not that happy girl no more! Because of him I changed! He changed me in to what I am! If he would never here we could have gone on with our happy peaceful lives! I stopped doing half the stuff I used to do because of him!" I told Yasu now mad but not at Yasu but at Naru and what he did to me. He said stuff that he didn't need too. I hate him I really do hate him….but at the same time I still love him for who he is. Why do I have this problem? I then went back to the main room to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 2 but in john's pov

Chapter 3

The Client

John's Pov

'When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you'

"That's my ring tone. Who would call me?" I though aloud, just as it was about to play again, I picked up my phone.

"Hello? John Brown speaking." I answers the phone. As I heard the voice my eyes widen.

"Hello son. I got a question for you. Also, I want to know about Justina." My father informed over the phone. I was so shocked.

"Yes father, what is it?" I asked calmly trying to hide my surprise.

"It's where you work with the ghost hunter? I'm in Japan with a case about Justina's old house."

"It's in Shibuya. I'll be going there soon. Also What about Justina? What do you know about Justina?" I questioned. Desiring to know.

"You see Justina-" He stopped mid-sentence. I calling out to him, but then I heard a beeping sound. The call dropped. I sighed, before I then went to SPR.

As I waked in, I saw Mai coming out of the kitchen and asked if I wanted tea. I nodded my head, yes. She came back in about 10 minutes with a tray of tea and snacks. She handed me a tea as well as some biscuits. As she went to Naru's office. There was just something about her... she just reminds me of Justina. Soon the door opened and there was my father.

"Hello son." The man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes greeted in a deep voice. I stood and shook his hand as well as bowed my head out of respect.

"Hello father. It's nice to see you. Come sit with me." After I asked my dad to take a seat, Mai came out of Naru's office.

"Um hello, how can I help you?" She asked, smiling politely, before bowing her head polity.

"Hello. My name is Michael Brown. I was wondering if I could speak to your boss. My son here says you guys are a nice group of people that can help with the ghost next door." Mr Brown informed. It took her a moment to let this information sink in. She then a silly grin split her face. She nodded before she went of to get Naru and Lin as well as tea for all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The case

Mai's POV

Walking in with more tea, I saw the ever stoic Naru and Lin, both seated in the lounge, waiting for me. I handed everyone tea, before Mr Brown finally spoke up.

"Hello, as you know, I'm Johns father, Michael Brown. I came here to require your assistance. My old friends house in Australia, I believe, is haunted. No one has lived there, since the parents of John's dear childhood friend, passed away. From what I heard, her father was murdered in the house, in front of her..." Mr Brown paused, allowing the information to sink in. "Some nights, we would see lights flickering, and hear screams for help. They are so pained... its hard to hear" Mr Brown placed down his tea, before looking down at his lap. He was reluctant to continue, but he knew better then to hold back information. "A few days ago, a group of young teens broke into the house, for a dare I believe. They wanted to mess up the child's room. She was a little different in appearance, and they didn't like her for it... They didn't stay long, as most of them ran out scared. But... a boy had been found on the floor of the lounge two days later. He was wounded, but nothing fatal. He seemed to have seen something horrible... he was petrified! He wont even speak"

Naru placed a hand on his chin, or as everyone else dubbed, his thinking pose.

"We'll take the case. If you'll give you're information to my assassin here, we'll see you in two days. Also get 3 rooms ready for us. One with a lot of outlets and two for sleeping." He informed, before going back to his office. Lin quickly followed his example, going to his own office.

Mr. Brown handed me the address, and my eyes widen.

'Home?' I thought to my self. 'Am I going home after all these years?' I smiled, tears welling in the corners of my eyes. John noticed this, and walked over to me and tapped my shoulder.

"You alright Mai?" He's blue eyes were soft as ever, but they also held concerned. I nodded and rubbed my now tear filled eye's and smiled sweetly at him. Mr. Brown had already left and now it's just me and John alone.

I lightly blushed but pushed it off. I then felt arm's around me. I looked up and it was John. I hugged back while blushing, but asked shyly.

"Jo-John what are you doing?" He then stopped and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry Mai. I guess I just left my thought's of my old friend get the best of me. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "I'll see you tomorrow Mai." he bowed and he left.

I called the others to tell them to meet here tomorrow at 7am sharp, made another cup of tea for Naru, then went home for the day.

Once I got home, I took out my contacts and made dinner.

After I finished, I took and shower, packed and went to bed.

The next day I was woke up late... again. I rushed to get ready. After I put my contacts in I ran down the street. I walked into the building and saw everyone there.

"Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late." I apologised, as I walked in.

"You're late Mai. Tea." I heard Naru call as he walked into the main room with everyone. I muttered insults, but compelled and went to make tea for everyone.

As I came back Lin was in there with his laptop now. I handed out the tea and Naru informed everyone of the case. The same thing that Mr. Brown told us yesterday.

"Any questions?" Naru asked, after he finished. I saw Ayako rise her hand like a school child.

"Is our way there and back paid for?" She asked, understandably. Naru nodded.

"What time will why leave?" Monk asked.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow at 7am." Naru replied.

"There's also an hour different. So when we get there it will be about 4pm." John announced. Everyone nodded.

"Everyone can go now. Oh, and Mai tea." Everyone nodded and left, but me and John.

I went to get tea for Naru and Lin. As I handed them there tea Naru let me leave.

"John, if you don't mind me asking why are you still here." I asked, getting ready to leave.

"I wanted to know if I could... give you a lift home." He asked. I blushed, but smiled and nodded a yes.

We went to John's car and he took me home.

"Mai, why did you look so shocked when you saw the address yesterday?" John asked. My eye's widen and hid them behind my bangs.

"It's hard to explain... I'll tell you tomorrow." I promised, as we pull up to my house and I ran inside.

Once I got inside I locked the door went to my room and sat on my bed. I looked over at a picture I have from when I was little. There was mom, dad, John, his dad and me. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Mai's Pov

"John! John!" A happy, but shy little 6 year old me called out to my only friend. I ran up to him with a book that's at a seventh grade level. My ten year old friend, John, turned around and smiled at me.

"Justina. What is it?" He asked young me. I held my book out to him.

"I got a new book. Do you want to read it with me?" I asked shyly, looking down, scared him would saying no. I felt him take the book.

"Let's go read it." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He took my hand we went to read it. As we got half way thought my dad called over to us. I stood up and my white dress fell back down to where it should be. I turn around to John and hold my hand out.

"Let's go John." He took my hand and we walked to my parents and his father. His mother was out of town that week. Our parents got in line and we took a picture. We just didn't thing it be the last one she would take with her father.

End of flashback

I was soon asleep.

The next day when I woke up, my cheeks were wet with tears. I hurried up and took a shower. I turned on the water. As I waited for the water to got hot I got the outfit I will be using for today. Once I got back, I took off my outfit. I got in the shower and washed up. After I finished I got out, turned the water off and got dressed.

Just as I put on a golden locket I heard the door. Without thinking I went to answer it, wondering who would be here at this time. As I opened the door I heard a gasped. I looked up and saw...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The trip and surprise

Narrator POV

As Mai opened the door, she heard a gasp. She looked up to see her co-worker John, with an expression close to bewilderment. He was rendered speechless, but Mai wasn't sure why. Then she remembered something... she hadn't gotten round to putting her contacts in. Mai put her hands out in front of her, and pressed her eyes shut.

"Please don't tell anyone John. I don't want to get made fun of any more!" Mai begged, turning away to get hide herself.

"Justina..." John whispered, his voice breaking. "Is that really you?" John asked, his voice practically trembling. Mai looked down, her emotions overwhelming her. She opened the door wider, silently allowing him in. Mai gestured to the sofa in the living room as she went to get her bags as well as a book.

"John how do you know my real name?" Mai asked, sitting next to him on said sofa. John smiled, pulled her into a hug.

"How could I possibly forget you? We where best friends... We were always together. We would read together and play together. We were so close, I knew you better then anyone ever could!" John insisted, pulling away for the hug to star into Mai's mismatched eyes. "I was devastated when you left... That's when I turned to religion." John admitted. Mai's eye's gazed over, before tears formed in the corners of her eye's. Mai was crying. but she didn't even seem to notice. She pulled John into an embrace.

"I never even imagined that it was you. You have changed so much... but I am so happy to have you back! I have missed you so much!" Mai cried, tightening her grip.

After a few minutes, Mai let go, a huge smile on her face. John smiled, back, before noticing the clock behind her. "I think we should leave, it's already 6:50" John informed, getting to his feet. Mai nodded eagerly, before putting her contacts in. John took her bags, and walked to his car, a grateful Mai in tow.

They soon arrived at their place of work, SPR. They walked in, still laughing about a childhood memory. Everyone stopped their own conversations in favour of greeting the new comers.

"Hi everyone." Mai greeted, giggling as she did so.

"Morning" John called.

"What do we have here?" Ayako asked, her voice teasing.

"I expected Yasu to try and steel her away, but not you John." Monk commented, directing a smirk John's way.

"It's time to go." Naru interrupted, walking into the lounge.

Everyone stood, and walked to their respected cars or van. This time however, when Mai would get in the van, and Masako would drive with John, Mai went with John, leaving Masako with Naru in the van.

The whole way to the airport, Mai and John re-told stories from there passed, and joked around like they did as kids.

It took no longer then 20 minutes to get there. They all checked in and waited for there number to be called. Mai sat down in the seating area with John on her right and Monk on her left. Mai pulled out the book her and John used to read as kids and start to read it, with John reading it over her shoulder. As she get to a page a picture fell out. Monk picked it up.

"Hey Mai. I think you dropped this." Monk handed it back to her, but read the back of the picture as he did. "Who's Justina?" He asked.

Mai smiled "That's me with my childhood friend. He helped me when I was bullied." Now everyone but John, Lin, and Naru looked at her with sad eyes. They looked at the picture and there eye's widen.

"Is that John?" Ayako asked. Mai and John smiled and nodded.

"It's my family house were going to." Mai commented.

A silence fell ever them. "WHAT?!" Monk, Ayako and Yasu exclaimed after the stunned shock died down. Naru, Lin and Masako weren't as loud, but still turned shocked eyes to Mai. They all remembered the sad story about the girl who saw her father murdered. They couldn't have ever guessed it was Mai...

Their flight number was called, and Mai stood to get ready. Everyone else followed suit, before grabbed there things and getting in line.

As they got on the plane it was Lin, Masako, and Naru in one set of sets. Ayako and Monk in the set in front of where Lin was setting. Across from Ayako and Monk was John, Mai, and Yasu. Once everything was set they took off.

Yasu was teasing Monk. Ayako was hitting said Monk. Lin and Naru reading, Masako trying to get Naru to look at her and John and Mai reading together. It was a nice ride. It was a good thing they got first class, so where was no one else there.

In all, the flight took four hours.

Michael Brown, Johns father was waiting for them to get off the plane.


End file.
